


Dang it, Dale

by Whobahstank



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cock milking, Comic, Doggy Style, Drawing, Drunken Shenanigans, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Flashbacks, M/M, Nipple Licking, Sex Toys, dale being dale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: A young drunk Hank and his best friend Dale have a little fun. Then Dale being his usual delusional self.
Relationships: Dale Gribble/Hank Hill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Dang it, Dale

**Author's Note:**

> Look, quarantine is hitting all of us differently, right now I need king of the hill slash to cope.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an ep where hank got wasted and immediately grabs dale bc hes so full of happiness and affection. i thought very hard bout it, would be sick if they fooled around while hank was trashed. 
> 
> as for the other pic, dale's just nuts. breaks into hanks house to collect cum samples. normal dale things.
> 
> also realize these angles are too similar to each other, OOPS
> 
> EDIT 8/22/20: Drew another pic to add to this collection lol


End file.
